


Am I doing this again? Maybe so

by DrearyMelodies



Category: D&D - Cthulhu Realm
Genre: Abyss please don't kill me, Based On a D&D Game, Based on a Dungeons & Dragons Game, D&D, D&D Gods, Disappointing by DM is now a hobby, Dungeons & Dragons 5th Edition, I'm back at it again boizzz, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21284198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrearyMelodies/pseuds/DrearyMelodies
Summary: Falling from a building somehow leads to a date.
Relationships: Folomez/Vazerun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Am I doing this again? Maybe so

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
This took me longer than it should have cause i'm lazy  
Its not very long either :/  
Uhh i wouldnt say that this fanfic is too shippy  
But like they have their moments  
They gay x
> 
> Just so you know before reading:  
Vazerun is pronounced like vahz-uh-rune  
Folomez is pronounced like fal-oh-mehz
> 
> (Side Note: I keep trying to format this with indents and spacing but it's not working so :///)

There Vazerun was, falling helplessly to the ground. All we wanted was a good time, but that certainly was not going to happen anytime soon. So for now, he was falling. Who knew the tavern would reject the poor man? Clearly not Vazerun. The staff had pushed him off the balcony and sent him flying through the air. And it took him so much time to scale the walls of the tower too. The ground was unforgiving as he slammed into it. The dirt brushed up into the air and created a brown cloud around the eccentric man. Vazerun felt bones snap from the harshness of the fall. The god jumped involuntarily from the pain, and then felt another shock of agony jolt up his spine. Soon, his body fell limp in an effort to not exaggerate any existing torment. This was not a situation that any person, nevermind a god, should be expected to be in, yet this was normal for Vazerun.  
Just to add insult to injury, Vazerun heard a disgustingly familiar snicker paired with a gentle glow of fire in the distance. A small figure emerged from the flames they had created. Another god, who was short with black scleras, golden blond hair, and wide girn, but most importantly: he was a chaotic little bastard. Well, chaos was his domain after all. The two gods shared a look, half mild disdain, the other half intrigue.  
“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Folomez cooed at the man lying in front of him, “Did ya fall?”  
Vazerun tried his best not to sneer at the shorter man, “Nope! I’m just counting the stars.”  
“So ya fell. Gotcha.” A simple blank look was all Vazerun could rebuttal. “And ya broke some bones while you were at it, I see!” Folomez seemed a little too excited about the other’s apparent injuries. He gently picked up the god of music’s broken arm, and then, much to Vazerun’s dismay, wiggled the limb around like it was a cube of jello.  
“Half-blood! Would you stop that?!” Vazerun hissed bitterly. And so, with a frown from Folomez, Vazerun’s broken arm was put down. Then came silence, strained and awkward, yet not unbearable.  
After about 30 seconds, which felt like 30 years, Folomez finally broke the silence that he had helped to create. “How come you haven’t healed that yet? You have the magic to do so, don’tcha?”  
“I was going to, but a little gremlin showed up. Got held up.”  
Folomez had a snide smile, “Oh? I wonder, whoever could this ‘gremlin’ be? Certainly not me!”  
“Folomez, please. My bones are broken, and my body is searing with pain. And you’re really not making it any better!”  
“So cruel!” Folomez mocked, “It seems as though you really are brimming with agony. I can heal ya if ya want!”  
“Nope! I can heal myself. Thank you very much! No way am I letting you use magic on me when I can defend myself if you do anything tricky!” Vazerun shook himself off the best he could as he sat up. A gentle glow of magic enveloped him. “Fuck.” Then suddenly, it all stopped. Vazerun mumbled in realization, “I- I can’t play my instrument… my arm is broken..”  
“Wow! What a colorful word choice, Vazerun!” Folomez smirked, a grimace painted and stretched itself onto his face, “That means I will be the one healing you. Well, that is if you don’t wanna stay broken.”  
After a long sigh, Vazerun begrudgingly complied. He sat still awaiting his treatment, the fate of his broken body lay in the hands of Folomez. Not the best person to trust something as vital as broken bones with, but Vazerun didn’t have many other choices. Folomez’s wide grin really didn’t put any of the man’s worries at ease, though. The pair shared a half-smile, half sneer.  
“Welp, this is the day I die,” Vazerun muttered.  
Folomez could not help but joke with the god, “Indeed it is!” Vazerun did not expect Folomez to do anything awful to him, but he didn’t necessarily expect him to do much good either. Yet as Folomez eagerly promised, he healed the bard without a hitch. A simple lesser restoration spell paired with cure wounds returned Vazerun to peak performance.  
Vazerun was slightly astonished, “Oh? You didn’t try anything. That’s certainly a first!”  
“Hey! I can be nice!” Vazerun gave the boy a doubtful look. “...sometimes...” Folomez added with a pout. Vazerun sat back until his back hit the ground beneath him, and Folomez followed suit. Above them, the dark sky loomed, but the stars shone invitingly. Constellations filled the sky like freckles, illuminating the space around them. The gentle chirping of crickets filled the air around the two gods. Vazerun hummed a peaceful tune in line with the chirps. The world slowed around the pair. Their eyes locked, Vazerun’s mismatched eyes stared back at Folomez’s dark scleras. Right now, they only knew each other, everything else didn’t matter. Abruptly, a bright flash, almost like lightning, lit up the night sky. Everything around the flash caught flame, their once untouchable world was now violently burning to ashes. Vazerun shot up in shock. Then he gave Folomez a light, quick slap. Folomez just burst out in incoherent cackles. “Folomez!” Vazerun snapped, “What did you do!?”  
“Vazerun! You should have - should have seen your face! You seemed so shocked!” The half-elf barely managed to form complete sentences through his laughter. “You really should have! Ah, but don’t be too mad. I didn’t mean to ruin our moment, but fire is just so pretty!”  
The bard retorted, “Our moment? Oh, that’s no matter. Plus, stars are pretty too!”  
“Who cares ‘bout your puuurdy stars. Stars are pretty, but fire is prettier!”  
“Folomez,” he sighed and rubbed his brow, “Stars are just large balls of fire y’know?”  
“Yeah, but the stars aren’t here on the ground. The fire is!” Vazerun just stared at the shorter man in disbelief for a few seconds before shrugging it off. Folomez swayed side to side as he watched the fire die out. Then, the world around them was still again.  
There wasn’t much else to be done, much else to be said. Vazerun sighed heavily, this was not really the night he wanted. He would have been drunk out of his mind if he hadn’t been thrown out. Not that he minded spending some time with Folomez, well only sometimes, he just had other plans. His chocolate skin was almost unrecognizable in the dark sky as he stood up and shook himself off.  
As the older man had started to walk away, Folomez called to him, “Oi! Runie!” Vazerun stopped and looked back. Folomez was running towards him with a proposition, “Why don’t you go drinking with me? I know you were expecting to be absolutely hammered tonight, so I’ll treat ya to some drinks! How ‘bout that?”  
Vazerun spoke softly and smiled, “That would be nice.”  
Folomez sorted through a number of fancy forks, “Great! But I get to choose our destination.”  
“I’m not following you on your little pow-wow across the realms, Folomez,” Vazerun frowned. Folomez and those damned forks. Last time Vazerun had seen them, he was being chased by the god of chaos. Trying to dodge plane shifting forks is not as easy as one might expect. One wrong move and you’re in one of the Nine Hells. However, his worst experience by far was when Folomez decided to stab one into his side and left him bleeding in the Fae Wild. Fun times.  
“Awww, why not? I am treating you, y’know? Take it or leave it, I guess...”  
Vazerun rolled his eyes and gave in, “Fine, fine. You win this one. Where are you thinking of going anyways?”  
Folomez flicked out a fork and gestured for Vazerun to grab the other end, “Somewhere fun!” And just like that, they disappeared with a flash.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh thanks for reading  
What they do at the bar is yours to imagine  
ABYSS I MISS QUYNNnnNNnNNnnnnNNNN  
;-;;;;;;;;;  
i cri  
Anyway ship Folorun cowards


End file.
